Bound by Blood
by EccentricCollision
Summary: He's a merciless vampire who's goal is to piece the past he had forgotten. 1 night,he meets Orihime who reminds him of his past identity. He was forced to leave her and make her forget him just to protect her but can he really stay away from her for good?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! This is my 2nd Ulquihime fic and it's sort of dark which is in contrast with my 1st that's more of a fairy tale-turned-reality story. I'm not pretty sure if Rating T 's OK for this. I'm pretty new around here so I don't know how the ratings go so if you see that it is not suited, please inform me about it :D

You can also check out and read my other story, **"El Que Llora" **(He Who Cries)and let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (though I sort of wish I did)

* * *

><p>Blood. I need more blood. I piled up bodies over bodies but I can never quench my thirst for more. I looked behind me as I see dead bodies drained of blood before my eyes. Trash. These people's blood is simply impure and tainted and it can never satisfy my hunger.<p>

I did this every night. When the moon rises up in the skies, I hunt. Thousands of men have fallen before me but nothing can ever suffice this emptiness I feel. I have no one to run to and it is with this that I haunt men who have carelessly thrown away those who care and love for them. They have given up their loved ones for pride, money and lust. I bear within my very soul the sins that these men committed. I am the embodiment of the fate they have chosen for turning away the blessings that were spoon fed to them but they were too blind to see. I am a demon roaming freely, no chains to hold me from my animalistic ways. Everyone feared me and this pain I bear is too great to ever be satisfied.

Pain. This searing pain. I hissed at the growing discomfort my heart was giving me. I clenched at my shirt, almost ripping it in the process, trying to silence its' beating.

What is a heart? I questioned myself, looking at the corpses in front of me. I took one man and held him up. Surprisingly, he was breathing. I simply looked at his eyes, void of emotion. He spat and said in an almost audible murmur.

"Y-y-you're…a…m-m-mon-monster!"

I looked in disinterest. I have heard that statement a thousand times. It was nothing new to me.

I held him up higher, clenching my fist tighter around his neck. He gasped, trying desperately to breathe. Pathetic. These humans are all the same.

"Human, what is a heart?" I simply asked demandingly.

Not waiting for an answer, I ripped open his shirt and stabbed my hand through the struggling man's chest. I held his heart in my hands and discarded the body.

So this a heart? I looked at it intently. It was right before my eyes but why was I dissatisfied? I shook my head in dismay and simply threw it away, along with its dead owner.

I turned my head away from the scene, running in an unimaginable speed. I need more. This simply cannot suffice.

I spotted a lone figure from afar. She was sitting on a bench, crying.

The wind blew hard and her auburn hair was fluttering gracefully with the wind.

Her scent filled the air around me. I gripped at my beating heart filled with desire to consume her, overpower her with my superhuman strength. This sweet smell, it was so enticing. I have never smelled something so enchanting as this.

I walked up slowly to her. She looked up at me, her face swollen from her crying. She stood up and looked at me in shock. She looked at me in amazement and a smile formed at her lips. Strange, I thought. This was the first time a human has looked at me with such interest and joy.

I forcibly gripped her shoulders and moved her auburn-hair from her neck. I placed my face directly over it, smelling the delicious scent this woman's blood was giving out.

I flashed my fangs and let her see it. I expected her to struggle and cry out desperately for help like others did. I wanted to see her cower in fear and in utter despair.

I looked at her in slight confusion when she did nothing of such. She simply stared at me in curiosity as she stood stiffly before my very eyes.

Death. Isn't everyone afraid just by the idea itself? Isn't it that people would trade anything to spare their lives?

"Ah, but it's too early for Halloween." She simply said, looking at me with those innocent eyes.

"I am not what you think I am, woman. I have come here destroy you, consume you with utter despair. I will make you feel pain like never before. I will drain you of every drop of blood in your body and take your very life right here, killing you slowly in the process. When I'm through with you, I will reach out and take your very heart to fill up the emptiness in mine. Aren't you afraid, woman?" I threatened, pointing my hand right above her chest where her heart is.

Her eyes widened in surprise for a slight moment and looked at my eyes with so much intensity; however, I could not smell fear. Her will was strong and her heart was naïve. Surely, the only logical way to make her feel this pain I speak about would be to let her experience it in detail.

"You are..." She finally spoke, her gray orbs suddenly looking at me with sympathy. She raised her hand up and moved to touch my chest, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Don't!" I hissed through clenched teeth as I shoved her hand away and gripped her shoulders again with force.

She whimpered slightly and pain but her resolve was not swayed. I placed my fangs over her exposed neck and was ready to taste her when I suddenly felt presence of another. This aura, it is not human. I turned away and looked at where I presumed they were coming.

Suddenly, three men appeared right before my eyes, glaring at the woman right behind me. They flashed their fangs out and moved with great speed.

I quickly followed their pace and blocked their attacks. They were heading for the girl. The reason why I was protecting her was beyond me.

These low-class vampires are trash. Their will was too weak to fight off the overwhelming power that their very souls were forever lost and taken over by a beast. They are like lifeless shells which have fallen prey to their needs.

I anticipated the other vampire charging on my right and swiftly drew my hand out, piercing through its body, stopping its heart from beating. As I did so, the other vampire tried desperately to grip the girl behind me but I came just in time to shove him away and drive it to its own death as well.

I heard the girl gasp and I turned around to face her with my bloodied hands and merciless eyes. I drew closer to her, smelling that tempting smell of hers. I assumed with the earlier display of my dominating strength that I could finally see her squirm in fear. I gripped her wrist and felt her pulse right with my very hands. Yet I saw nothing. The girl simply stood with her eyes trying desperately to hide the tears. She looked at me affectionately, holding my cheeks with her delicate hands.

"T-Thank You…Ulquiorra. I…It's been so long."

With that, I felt a searing pain in my head. I backed away from the girl and I can feel a pressure forcing me down to my knees. I knelt down as I was overwhelmed by images of my past. I gripped my head with my hands, pulling forcibly at my hair. Please. Please make it stop.

The girl frantically moved closer to me, leaning down and offered her hand, brushing her hands slightly on my hair.

"DON'T!" I growled in agony as I bit my fangs to my lower lip, causing it to bleed tremendously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed once more as I closed my eyes and saw blurry images.

A young girl. That smile. A strand of auburn hair. Blood everywhere. Snow. Crying. Emptiness. Despair. A blood red rose…

"I think that is quite enough." Someone spoke. I couldn't make out what was happening. I could feel my sanity slip right through my hands at that very moment. This pain was too much. It mirrored the same agony as my soul was facing.

The man approached the sobbing woman, looking her right into her eyes.

"You will not remember him or any memory related to him and the events that transpired this night." The brown-haired man spoke, his gaze fixed on her eyes.

"But I—Ulquiorra and I promis-", she resisted through her tears then her stare suddenly went blank.

"I will not remember him and the events that transpired this night." She spoke robotically and with that, I felt my consciousness slip right through as I felt strong hands grip me and pull me up.

"Goodbye…" I whispered as I drifted off to the darkness.

* * *

><p>You used to captivate me<br>By your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face it haunts  
>My once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away  
>All the sanity in me<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

-_My Immortality_, Evanescence


	2. Chapter 2: Your True Nature

AN: Quick update for you guys! :D Oh and don't worry, I'm still continuing my other story, "El Que Llora". I'm just trying to balance out everything since both stories' plots have been really building up.

To **MJLCoyoteStarrk: **Oh hell no! I wouldn't make the vampires in the story glittery, cheesy and Edward Cullen-y! hahaha. I'd rather choose death than sully the good vampire image by making Ulquiorra a sparkling idiot. (no offense to Twilight fans but I prefer the old description of the vampires. They were kickass and cool until Edward came along.) I am happy to hear that you like this story of mine as well even if it's so much different than my other one.

Placed in a little "Bleach Character Book: Unmasked" here. Couldn't help it! that UlquiHime part there was just...UGH!

Disclaimer: Yeah, ya'll know what I mean!

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra-kuuuuuuuun!" Orihime screamed in enthusiasm as she poked his cheek playfully as if it were hot.<p>

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and saw Orihime's face right in front of his. He sighed and sat up, feeling his head turn dizzy.

"Woman, you are not allowed to enter my premises unless I permit you to do so. You must break this annoying habit of yours or I shall report your behavior to Urahahara-sensei." He replied coolly, standing up and picking up his white shirt. "And need I remind you repeatedly that I do not wish to be called Ulquiorra-kun like you would regard a human? Call me simply as Ulquiorra, nothing more."

Orihime held his gaze and so did he. He walked close to her and pointed his finger above where her heart is. He moved his mouth to her ear and spoke in a low voice.

"There is nothing in you…and in me."

Orihime's cheeks flushed as Ulquiorra moved away and prepared to take a bath. She remained speechless as she left the room deep in thought. She replayed the scene in her head and sighed. She couldn't help but feel that a big part of her was missing.

* * *

><p>It was a typical day for Ulquiorra. He left his dorm room and proceeded to attending classes with Orihime. He ate his lunch at the rooftop. He preferred to be alone but Orihime would always insist on joining him, saying that he must try out some of the red bean cupcakes she just made.<p>

He looked at her laughing face as she drifted into her own world, mumbling something about unicorns, rainbows and robo pirates.

It has been 3 years since that fateful night. When he came into consciousness back then, all he could remember was an eccentric man introducing himself as Urahara Kisuke gave him some pills to stop his urges to hunt for blood. He took him in and cared for him like his own. Ulquiorra then found out that he was part of the board members in Karakura Boarding School and that he lived in the same building itself, together with the auburn-haired girl, Orihime Inoue.

Orihime Inoue. She was the same age as he. The first time they met, he expected her to look at him in confusion and curiosity like she did back that night but instead, she smiled and hugged him and introduced herself in much enthusiasm. Because of the odd display she had put up, Ulquiorra deduced that she had no memories of him or the events that happened during that evening. He had so many questions. She might just have been the only key for him to know the identity he once knew but, alas, the woman was as clueless as he. They were complete strangers who have oddly crossed paths in the past.

He found out that she was an orphan herself with no one to run to. Unlike him, she was an energetic ball of sunshine full of optimism. Although she was a smart girl, her innocence and naivety always serves as her downfall and her friends say that she must always hold on to these pure intentions of hers. Ulquiorra hated the idea. The woman must know that life isn't just like a game of dodgeball. It was the survival of the fittest and one must not hold on to childish ideologies such as hope in order to come on top.

On the other hand, he didn't want to admit it but every time she smiles, a part of him wanted to protect that. He wanted to hide who he really was in front of her. He had succeeded in restraining from consuming human blood for the last 3 years thanks to Urahara's constant experimentation on his body. The man was a sadist, but nonetheless, he was of great help. He took shots every day to stop being overcome by his dark side. He tried to blend in as normally as he can but for some reason, he keeps on drawing attention to himself. With his vivid emerald green eyes and teal colored tear marks he isn't what one might call ordinary. His grades were also extremely high, topping the list next to the very envious Uryu Ishida. His dark and mysterious nature keeps drawing girls into him, much to his annoyance. And of course, there's a lot of rumor that the lovely Ms. Orihime Inoue, who was every man's dream girl in campus, kept spending loads of time with him and people are starting to talk.

"Ulquiorra-kun! Are you alright?" Orihime waved her hands at Ulquiorra's blank eyes, bringing his attention back to the current situation. There was a hint of worry in her face as she did so.

He sighed and ignored the way she called him once again. For whatever reason he could put up his patience with this annoying girl, he didn't know but he wouldn't want to ever let her know the different side of his. Little did he know that it will not be long enough that his true nature would soon show and his cover would be blown.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Ulquiorra. How is everything going?"<p>

"Everything is fine, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra bowed before an exquisitively dressed handsome brown-haired man. He reported to him once a week to let him know how everything was doing at Karakura School. Even though he didn't want to deal with bothersome things such as this, he held a certain respect for the man since they had a 'contract'.

After the event 3 years ago, in exchange of his identity being kept safe and for letting Orihime out of harm's way, he had to serve Sosuke Aizen and report to him about current happenings, especially those that involved the girl. The man was quite fond of her and he would always inquire how she was doing which made Ulquiorra stiffen in his place a bit but still kept his hold on his emotion façade.

"And what about the girl?" Aizen sipped a bit from his wine glass, which contained what smelled like diluted human blood. He shifted from his seat and crossed his leg as Ulquiorra fought his urge from the enticing smell of human blood.

"She has been doing well. Nothing has changed." He simply said monotonously.

"I see. I have a proposal to make then."

Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly before Aizen. He was curious about the request but at the same time, he had a feeling that it was best if he would have not known.

"You see, my people are like the same age as you. I think it's about time that they walk about in the sun and live normally as they please, like you would have. They wish to mingle with humans and obtain fine education. I assure you that they will be on their best behavior." He smirked.

"My lord, I do not mean to pry but Karkura Boarding School is filled with hunters whose only wish is to exterminate the likes of us. I know that this might not be what my lord wishes but I suggest that we keep things as they are, vampires with vampires and humans with humans. These two sides simply aren't made to cross paths at the same time of the day." Ulquiorra stated rather defensively. His eyes fixed towards Aizen.

"Relax, Ulquiorra. I'm pretty sure a little mingling wouldn't hurt. Besides, I'm only sending in the top ones, it's not really much of a big deal. They can handle petty urges themselves. They are not just simply any vampire." Aizen said coolly with a piercing glare towards the ebony-haired man. "…and one more thing," he added. "do not compare me as an equal to the likes of you."

Ulquiorra kept his pride in check. He remained still and stoic but he fought the urge to fight back and tackle the brown-haired man right then and there.

"If that is what you wish, Aizen-sama." He responded, bowing before the man and proceeded to walking away. He left the place with a heavy heart. Surely, this peace he had slowly built up would soon crumble to the ground.

* * *

><p>Orihime just finished taking a bath. She dried herself with a towel and pushed away the shower curtain only to find out that she had forgotten to bring new clothes with her. She pouted and quickly ran the towel around her body. She opened the door and peaked outside.<p>

"Ulquiorra-kun?" she called out hesitantly as her voice echoed throughout the hallway. As expected, there was no response. She sighed and gently made her way out. She turned by the corner and made her way to the stairs. She tried her best to overcome her clumsy nature but alas, she slipped and tumbled down the stairs carelessly, falling 5 steps down in the process.

Ulquiorra anticipated the turn of events as soon as she had called him by his name but he would rather not approach her when she just got out off the shower. He helped her once during such an incident and he couldn't help but be enticed by her alluring smell which made him harder to control himself. He took two shots just after that incident, afraid that he might attack her in that very moment. Being a vampire, his senses were very keen and much sensitive than those of the humans. He ran swiftly in his superhuman speed and got there just in time to see Orihime holding back a sob as she sat her back against the wall and her towel doing a poor job covering her voluptuous body.

"Are you alright, woman?" he asked, leaning down and hovering over her, inspecting if she was doing fine.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-san. I just got a little scratch, that's all." She giggled, hiding the pain she felt in her voice. She held up her bleeding thumb and showed waved it to Ulquiorra.

His eyes widened in shock as he smelled that scent. It was simply irresistible. He carefully knelt down in front of her, impatiently holding her hand in his.

Blood. This pure untainted blood. It smells so enticing. It is simply out of this world. I lust for it even when I am trying desperately to hide this side of mine. It's what I've always wanted. No, it is what I needed. Just a taste surely wouldn't hurt.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra in much confusion as he held her hand, feeling her pulse and looking at her fresh wound. Suddenly, he stuck his tongue out and hovered it over her wound. His teeth finally came in view…and wait! Were those fangs? Orihime shook her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Immediately, she felt something pierce right through her sore thumb. She gasped and opened her eyes in surprise.

She was surprised to see Ulquiorra in the same shock she was in. His eyes grew wide as he suddenly shoved her hand away and closed his mouth, licking his lips as he stood up and looked at her in what seemed like fear. She wanted to know what just happened; if it were real but most of all, she wanted to comfort him for some odd reason.

"Ulquiorra…kun."

Without waiting for her to continue, Ulquiorra swiftly ran away from her, desperately opening the door to his room rather harshly. Sweat kept trickling down from his forehead down to his chin as soon as he was inside his room. He immediately closed the door, running through the cabinets with much force. He pulled out the syringes and took not just 1, but 4 shots of Urahara's prescribed medication. After doing so, he tried to calm himself as he sat down against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the images from 3 years ago started playing back in his mind.

_A young girl. That smile. A strand of auburn hair. Blood everywhere. Snow. Crying. Emptiness. Despair. A blood red rose. A man with glasses…_

He gripped his head to stop the searing pain he was feeling. He curled into a ball and gripped on his knees. He bit his lip to stop the scream of anguish he was trying desperately to hold.

The next thing he knew, Orihime had hugged him and was crying into his shoulders.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ulquiorra. You are safe here."

Ulquiorra sighed in relief for a moment, wanting to return her hug but instead her whole scent and being has overwhelmed him, and with that, his fangs came into view as it dug into the creamy neck of the auburn-haired woman, her plea and cries filling the room and their once quiet and peaceful lives.

* * *

><p>My hands are searching for you<br>My arms are outstretched towards you  
>I feel you on my fingertips<br>My tongue dances behind my lips for you

_All Around Me_, Flyleaf


	3. Chapter 3: The Heart

AN: Quick update again! *pats head for doing a good job* hahaha. I have been watching a lot of Vampire Diaries lately which explains my current addiction to vampires, so yeah. I personally love this chapter and I hope you like it as well :D

To MJLCoyoteStarrk: Ohhhh! You gave me a lovely idea! I'm definitely going to squeeze him in at some part of the story. *angry mob of Twilight fans knocking at my door* LOL. You are always so awesome! :))

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra…please…stop."<p>

Orihime struggled to stay awake even in the weakened state she was in. She could feel every bit of her strength sip through her. The only thing that was keeping her going was the fact that she knew that the man in front of her was not Ulquiorra. She knew him so well even after just being with him for 3 years. She knows that Ulquiorra could never find it in his heart to lie. He spoke the truth even if it hurt her. She remembered the time when she baked her special bean paste cupcakes mixed with lemon syrup and topped with pickles for Ulquiorra's birthday. He took a small bite from the eccentric pastry and simply said to her directly that the cupcakes are inedible and she had no future that awaits her in cooking. She cried for a couple of days after that but she had eventually forgiven him when he offered to give her a piggy back ride to her next class. Sure, Ulquiorra was highly unsociable and stoic but he only gave her that sort of attention and no one else, even when she knew he hated her annoying nature.

Orihime smiled at the memory. She then stopped struggling and placed her hands on Ulquiorra's back into a gentle embrace. She looked to her side and caught a glimpse of Ulquiorra's ebony hair brushing her already pale cheeks. She moved her head closer to his ear and spoke in a weak whisper.

"I—It's alright Ulquiorra…Y-you can have…as much as you want…just come back to Urahara…come back to me…"

With that, Ulquiorra's penetrating yellow eyes reverted back to his emerald green ones. He gently moved his fangs away from Orihime's neck and moved back from her. He looked at the bloodied mess he had created. Her once creamy neck was scarred by him…by a monster. 'This is not happening' he repeatedly said to himself. His eyes contorted in pain, confusion and betrayal as he place his hands over his face to cover it. "…this is not happening." He said in a silent whisper.

"Ulquiorra…kun." Orihime smiled weakly, trying to move her limp body closer to his. She knew what was going in his mind and she didn't want it. She knew that it was not him. Ulquiorra could never hurt her like this. Surely he had reasons.

"STAND BACK!" Ulquiorra shouted commandingly. He stood up and moved away from her, only to find out that his back was to the wall.

"It's okay Ulquiorra. You're just—"

"No, please, get away from me! I'm a…" Ulquiorra stiffened slightly, remembering the times he used to kill men mercilessly. He then continued in a guilty tone. "I'm a monster."

"Ulquiorra, I'm still here, am I not? And you are still the Ulquiorra I know…"

"I am not and it's not my place to be here!"

"But you are here…You have been here for the past 3 years. Here…by my side." Orihime carefully balanced herself as she stood up. She then fell over to Ulquiorra's chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. She continued to sob silently as the silence around them accompanied the beating of their hearts.

"It is here." She whispered in a weak tone, pointing at the place where his heart is.

He didn't move and say anything. He just simply placed his hands over her hips, steadying her.

"This is the proof that we are all in the same…that we are not as different as they say. It is because of this beating that humans are connected. It is the heart, Ulquiorra…" she continued, looking up to his green orbs.

He looked back and took in what she had said. This time he was sure. The idea suddenly struck him.

"I want to make you forget." He stated, looking deeper at her gray orbs.

"I don't want to forget because if I do, I would also forget the pain you have kept inside you for so long. I want to understand you more, Ulquiorra. I want to be here for you to tell the burden you have upon you. I want to know you for who you really are and what happened tonight made me understand…just how important you are to me."

She cried uncontrollably into Ulquiorra's shirt, grasping his shirt as if her life depended on it. Ulquiorra, in turn, hugged her back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Ulquiorra moved back and held her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He remained stiff but stared back at her in much hesitation. Then he finally decided and spoke.

"You will forget everything that happened tonight. You will wake up tomorrow and place a scarf over your neck. If anyone asked, tell them that it was an animal attack. Most importantly, you will only remember me as Ulquiorra Schiffer, one of your classmates, nothing more."

Orihime held back her tears as she slapped Ulquiorra right across the face.

"ULQUIORRA DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! You can't just walk right off—"

Orihime's stare suddenly went blank and she said in a robotic tone. "I will not remember what happened tonight. Tomorrow when I wake up, I will grab a scarf and put it around my neck and tell anyone who asks that I wandered out in the woods and got bitten by a hound. I will forget who you are when the sun rises and remember you only as my classmate…nothing more."

Although he knew that he commanded her to say those words, the last statement felt like a knife to him. He rubbed the sore spot on his cheek were she had slapped him. He leaned over to the still dazed Orihime and placed his mouth over her ear.

"Goodbye for good, Orihime. It was fun while it lasted."

With that, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and in a flash he was gone.

Orihime finally snapped into her old self and looked around her. The window was open and the wind was blowing through her hair. The room was in disarray. There was blood on the floor. She was bleeding? She placed a tissue on the sore spot on her neck. She touched her forehead and felt a strange feeling. She felt…incomplete.

Suddenly she collapsed to the ground as she had finally given up to her weakness. She lay unconscious as she drifted off to a deep sleep.

Urahara sighed at the sight as he carefully tended to Orihime's wound. He knew that this was inevitable but he hoped for a good life for both of them for they were like his son and daughter. He was too ignorant to think such a thing but he couldn't just simply turn Ulquiorra away after what had happened to him. He needed people who cared for him. He needed a family.

"Be safe, Ulquiorra." He simply whispered, laying Orihime down to her bed. Tomorrow is just the start of what he had feared for so long. Tomorrow, Ulquiorra won't be around and everything's going to get more complicated than it already is.

* * *

><p>"Urahara-sensei, is everything alright around here?" an orange-haired teenager, together with a petite black-haired woman, asked right after Urahara opened the door for them.<p>

"Yes, all is well Ichigo and Rukia. You need not worry. You're devices might just have malfunctioned. Here, hand them over to me so I can fix it."

Ichigo and Rukia obediently handed the devices over to Urahara. They had just sensed a vampire near the vicinity and immediately jumped into action as they did so. When they arrived, their sensors suddenly stopped beeping and they were met by Kisuke Urahara.

"And Orihime?" Ichigo asked worriedly to the eccentric man who was busy looking at their devices.

"She is sleeping soundly in her room. Nothing to get all worked up about. She just had a rough day." He stated coolly, placing the vampire-sensors on the coffee table.

"Alright, but if anything's wrong please do tell us. It was a rather strong signal and that got us worried." Rukia responded, standing up and getting ready to leave. Ichigo followed right behind her.

"Hey, no worries! Besides, we're Vampire Hunters after all. I can hold up on my own." Urahara smiled, giving them an apologetic look as they said their last goodbyes and they left the place.

* * *

><p>"MAN! That would have been some fight! I've never gotten anything that signal so strong in ages!" Ichigo exclaimed as they walked through the dark streets.<p>

"I've got a feeling that this may only be the beginning, Ichigo." Rukia said, fearing the worst. She had been battling only low class vampires for quite a while now and she always felt exhausted after doing so. She can only imagine how hard it would be to hold up her own against the upper class ones and most especially the pure bloods.

"Well, at least Orihime's safe." Ichigo simply stated, which earned him a sudden look from the worried Rukia. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"You have drank precious Hime's blood? Unforgivable."<p>

"It's quite unfortunate, my lord, but I promise to keep my urge and emotions in check from here on. I give you my word that nothing of such would ever happen again."

"Very well. You may leave."

Ulquiorra nodded slightly as he spoke once more.

"I know it is not in my place to command of such a thing but may I ask my lord to keep Orihime from any harm. If I ever post a threat to her again, please do not hesitate to take my life."

Aizen simply nooded and gestured for him to go.

Ulquiorra bowed one last time as he gathered his belongings and went out of the manor. It was starting to rain but he continued on, moving forward. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to talk to, no place to lay his head at night. It was cold. His white cotton shirt was soaked and the rain that fell on his face hid the teal colored tear marks that framed his face. There was just the sound of raindrops falling and his heart that was beating. He sighed and spoke in a whisper.

"Silly woman, we are not the same. The heart is merely an organ that pumps blood and sustain life, nothing more…nothing in you…and in me."

With that, he drifted off as the world finally fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Do you know where your heart is?<br>Do you think you can find it?  
>Or did you trade it for something, somewhere, better just to have it?<br>Do you know where your love is?  
>Do you think that you lost it?<br>You felt it so strong but nothing's turned out how you want it

Well bless my soul,  
>You're a lonely soul.<br>'Cause you won't let go of anything you hold.  
>"Well, all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head<p>

_-Say (All I Need)_, One Republic


	4. Chapter 4: Safer to Hate Her

AN: This is a really long chapter and everything is really, really, starting to get intense! I would like to thank those who have reviewed. I love it when people guess what might happen with the story. It's really great to hear opinionated guesses regarding the plot :D

So yeah, after one more chapter of this, I'll be updating "El Que Llora". I wanted to balance everything so there's no need to worry. Both stories are going to be continued

I own Bleach and Ulquiorra…in my dreams. Hahaha :))

* * *

><p>Orihime gasped for air as she sat up from her bed. She was sweating buckets and her body felt numb. Ever since Friday night, she had been dreaming of blurry images that didn't make any sense. She gently ran her fingers through her sore neck. 'It's still here' she sighed in relief. The fact that she had this mark made her feel safe for some odd reason, than being trapped in that nightmare. Everything felt so real as if it actually happened to her. She shivered slightly at the images. Today was a brand new day and she just had a rough night.<p>

"Are you quite alright, Inoue-san?"

Orihime tilted her head and saw Urahara seating beside her, smiling. She tried her best to smile back.

"I'm okay, Urahara-sensei. It was just…a bad dream."

"Very well then. You should get ready for school. I'll prepare some breakfast."

Urahara gave her one last reassuring smile and left the room. She swiftly stood up from the bed and grabbed her school uniform and a scarf to prepare for bath.

She walked along the oh-so-familiar-hallway and passed by the storage room (where Ulquiorra had once stayed). She suddenly stopped walking and looked at the wooden door. She peaked through the door and saw only piles of boxes and documents neatly filed in cabinets. 'What was I thinking? It's a storage room after all' she thought to herself. She carefully closed the door and continued heading towards the bathroom. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was odd, as if she had forgotten a huge part of her life.

* * *

><p>"Personally, I think this whole school shit thing's just a pathetic excuse for old Mighty Aizen to shoo us away and have some fun time alone while we are gone." Grimmjow growled in irritation as he strolled along the school hallways with 4 peculiar looking people. He wore his aviator glasses. The sun was irritating him and the fact that he's going to be with weak humans angered him at such an extent.<p>

"I bet his gonna be bangin' some chicks while we're away." Nnoitra grinned at the thought. He'd personally do that if he were in Aizen's current situation.

"OI NNOITRA-KUN! Awen't I enough fow you alweady?" Neliel pouted beside Nnoitra as he snaked her arms around her waist.

"Watch what you say, Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Aizen-sama had done nothing but give us what we seek for. Do not sully his name with such dirty thoughts." Hallibel muttered defensively as the two bickering teenagers fell silent for a minute.

"EH? Easy for you to say! While you and Starrk are both enjoying senior year, we are trapped with annoying sophomore shitheads!" Grimmjow finally exclaimed, stomping his feet even harder to the ground.

"I'd rather stay home and watch some TV with Lilynette rather than be here." Starrk yawned, raising his hands over his head and continued walking alongside Hallibel.

"Ah. But I'm gonna find me some of those hunters soon and get myself a real fight! And if fate would be so kind, hell I'd probably find Ulqui-emo and get his ass kicked!" Grimmjow grinned at the thought. He'd always wanted to battle Ulquiorra but he always declines and says he's just a waste of his time.

He cracked his knuckles and stopped behind the door of their assigned classroom.

"Let's get this damn party started!"

* * *

><p>"So, Orihime, what's up with the scarf?" Tatsuki eyed her suspiciously. The sun was up and it was a rather fine day. She knew just how weird Orihime's taste are in things but she has been blankly staring at nothing and the fact that she showed up with such a dull looking scarf instead of her pastel colored one's made it obvious that something wasn't right.<p>

"Uhhh…I wandered off in the woods the other day and got bitten by a hound and it is rather cold." Orihime said monotonously, almost as if she were unsure of her answer herself.

"Take it off." Tatsuki simply said commandingly

"…huh?" Orihime asked in confusion.

"I said take the scarf off and let me see how bad it is."

Just as Tatsuki was about to untie her scarf, a certain ebony-haired man walked in the classroom and she couldn't help but stare. He caught a glimpse of her as well but he immediately turned his head away and sat at the farthest seat away from her. She continued to glance at the pale man and Tatsuki followed her gaze. She looked as if she had no idea who he was and wanted to introduce herself to him.

"Who…is he?" she finally spoke, not taking her eyes from the man.

"Seriously, Orihime? He's Ulquiorra flippin' Cifer. He's been our classmate for 3 years! Snap out of it Orihime! What's going on?"

Tatsuki was now definitely worried. Of all the people in the classroom, the only person who managed to make a conversation out of the man was Orihime and now she acts as if she has never known him.

"Ul…quiorra." Orihime whispered repeatedly to herself. There was something in that name. She just can't put her finger on it…

"Good Morning, Class! We have 3 new students today! Please take your seats and let's hear from them." Their teacher spoke, capturing the attention of everyone. It has been a while since they last had a new student and everyone was curious.

The first one to enter was Grimmjow. It was pretty obvious how the girls suddenly fell quiet and began to whisper within themselves. If there was one thing vampires had in common, it would have to be that they are all sinfully good-looking.

Nnoitra and Nel followed right behind him. They stood straight up and gave the class a look. Grimmjow couldn't hold back the grin as he saw Ulquiorra stiffen slightly at the sight of them. He knew how long Ulquiorra had tried to earn Aizen's trust just to prevent the current situation from happening. He just had to provoke him so he could get that fight he had always been asking for.

"Well ain't this gonna be fun." He muttered to himself as the teacher approached them and spoke.

"Grimmjow, Neliel and Nnoitra, would you care to tell a little something about yourselves to the class?" the teacher smiled as Grimmjow suddenly made his way to her, his back turned to the class. He coolly removed his sunglasses and looked deeply into the teacher's eyes.

"I am not in the mood for this crap so you will just let us seat and do whatever the hell we want for the rest of the day." He commanded imposingly which earned gasps from the class.

"You are not in the mood and I will permit you to do whatever you want for the rest of the day." She repeated robotically as if she were hypnotized.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock. 'Grimmjow you idiot!' he thought as he watched the scene before him. 'The nerve that he had to use such a trick in front of a class filled with Vampire Hunters'. Ulquiorra shook his head in dismay. He looked towards Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu, assessing if they had any idea of what was going on. Luckily, Ichigo was too enraged to analyze the situation that he practically rushed to the front and shove the teacher away from Grimmjow.

"You have no right to talk to Ochi-sensei like that you blue-haired idiot!" Ichigo exclaimed as he poked Grimmjow on his chest, earning him a dirty look from the man.

"The fuck's wrong with you, orange-haired bitch!" Grimmjow growled, pushing Ichigo rather harshly.

Before Ichigo could even fight back, Ms. Ochi got in between them and stopped Ichigo from doing any further damage.

"It's alright, Kurosaki. They are new around here and I understand that they need some time to getting used to." She responded, looking at Grimmjow and then directing her attention to Neiliel and Nnoitra. "You may all take your seats."

With that, Ichigo and Grimmjow backed off from each other and gave both an intense glare.

"We ain't done here yet." Grimmjow spat towards Ichigo as he made his way to an empty seat at the back, near Ulquiorra. Grimmjow flashed him a cocky grin and he, in turn, gave him a disinterested look and resumed reading the novel in his hands.

Nnoitra and Neliel took their seats as well. Orihime had felt awkward after gaining a glance from Nnoitra. The way he licked his lips and flashed a creepy smile gave her some chills. She sighed and directed her attention back to Ulquiorra who was staring at her as well. As soon as their eyes met, Ulquiorra immediately looked down and turned back to what he was reading. Orihime couldn't help the strange feeling she was getting. 'There's something about him.' She thought as she brought out her notebook to take notes.

* * *

><p>The school bell just rang, signaling that classes are over and it was time for lunch break. Orihime packed up her stuff and gave Ulquiorra one last look. She had finally decided to confront him. She was not entirely sure what to ask or say but she just had a feeling that she had to. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Tatsuki asking her if she was coming with them or not.<p>

"Orihime, you comin'?" Tatsuki asked rather impatiently.

"Oh yes. Just…go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys." She smiled, giving her best friend a quick hug.

"Oh alright! But we have to talk later alright?"

"Hai, Tatsuki-chan." She nodded as she watched the rest of her friends head out and the worried Tatsuki following right behind them.

Ulquiorra hurriedly grabbed his stuff, not wanting to be left alone with the auburn-haired girl. He hated being too neat and organized with his things but he always ends up fixing them anyway. Alas, on his way to the door, the woman had successfully blocked his path and he had no choice but to reason out with her.

"Woman, I have no time for your foolish games." He said imposingly, staring the girl down.

"Gomenasai, Ulquiorra-san. I promise this won't take long. I just wanted to ask something."

Ulquiorra simply stood there. He was feeling a little nervous. He hadn't been consuming human blood for the last 3 years and he was afraid that the brainwashing might not have worked. After all, only the Originals and Elite Class could execute such a technique without any flaws. This might be why Orihime may have not completely forgotten him.

"Ulquiorra-san, I was wondering if…we have met before?" she asked curiously, linking her fingers at her back. She was feeling a little uncertain and the intimidating look the green-eyed man gave her definitely didn't help at all. "uhmm…like have known each other? Are we close or related in some sort of weird way?" she continued, chuckling nervously. She probably sounded like a stalker desperate for his attention but she really didn't know what to say. She just clung on to this feeling inside her that felt some sort of strange connection.

"Ridiculous. I do not waste my time with the likes of you."

Orihime's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the harsh words Ulquiorra just said. She looked at the stoic man. She was foolish to think that someone like Ulquiorra Cifer would recognize her and see her of some worth. She held back a tear before bowing before him and apologizing, "Oh…I see. I'm sorry for bothering you, Ulquiorra-san"

Ulquiorra nodded at her then proceeded to the door. He looked back at her one last time and left the room. Orihime remained stiff in her position. She suddenly felt water pouring down from her eyes. She touched her cheek only to find out that she was crying.

"Why am I…" she whispered, rubbing her tear-filled eyes. She stared at the open door, not really knowing what to do. She fell to her knees and sighed.

"I should pay Aizen-sama a visit later."

* * *

><p>"What happened a while ago was strange."<p>

Uryu Ishida pushed up his glasses as he took a bite from his sandwich. Chad agreed to his statement while Ichigo and Rukia were too busy debating about who gets the last piece of tuna sashimi.

"But you've got to admit, that Neliel is damn hot!" Keigo exclaimed happily, drifting off to his own world.

"HA! I GOT THE LAST PIECE! SUCK ON THAT ICHIGO!" Rukia laughed as she chewed the tuna sashimi happily. Ichigo in turn, sulked by the corner, pitying himself for losing to the petite –framed woman.

"Something is awfully odd…" Uryu silently whispered to himself, not minding what was going on around him.

He read a couple of books about vampires and their abilities. They possess superhuman agility, speed, balance and tracking people according to their scent. They also do not age after a couple of centuries. They could also turn a mere human to their own kind by letting them sip a generous amount of their blood. It was also said that they have the ability to hypnotize their victims with their mesmerizing eyes. The latter ability, however, was only rumored to be executed properly by an elite class. The ability to manipulate dreams and memories cannot be done by low-class vampires. He shook his head of the idea. Surely, the new students at Karakura Boarding School had gone through the mandatory thorough inspection from Genryusai Yamamoto and the rest of the board members.

Urahara had insisted to repair their Vampire Sensors over the weekend and he hadn't given them the devices yet. Without it, he can't be so sure of his hypothesis. He had no choice but to wait for the repairs to be done and observe from a safe distance. After all, they were no match against them if they had gone through Yamamoto without them being noticed.

Uryu looked at his friends around him. They were too carefree to even think this through. From now on, they need to be more alert. It seems that the myth that vampires can't walk in the sun might just be wrong and the possibility that they are among them can be dangerous enough.

* * *

><p>The sun was just setting and Ulquiorra had been walking rather peacefully on his way to his apartment. He had found a place that kept a safe distance from town that offered cheap rent and simply had an old used up futon, a dusty wooden table and chair and a fluorescent lamp. It was fairly small but he didn't really care. He only needed a place to sleep and the place shall suffice.<p>

He suddenly stopped walking when he sensed something weird. He smelled blood from a distance. He looked towards the direction. This scent…

Suddenly, it struck him. With not a moment to spare, he rushed to the speculated venue, dropping his things on the floor. This was not good. A smell of a Pureblood is too powerful that it can draw a massive amount of vampires to her. How could she be so reckless?

After a few minutes, he had arrived by the woods. He peaked through a tree trunk and saw her. It was Orihime, hissing at the pain the chunk of sharp wood had brought to her knee. She must have fallen carelessly again from the way that she scolded and slapped herself for being so clumsy. Ulquiorra's eyes started turning into a shade of yellow and his fangs started to show. The smell of that blood is so enticing…

He struggled to stop his urge within himself. He had run out of Urahara's medication and it was even more difficult this time around. Abruptly, a group of bloodthirsty vampires have appeared before the girl.

Orihime looked in horror as she struggled to stand up. 'This is not good' she thought. Unexpectedly, she felt strong hands gripping her from her waist. She suddenly hit something hard from behind her back as a calloused hand blocked her eyes from the view. A man with a low voice then spoke,

"Listen to me, woman. When I release you, stay where you are and do not even make an attempt to open your eyes or I'll strap you down and make you regret that you have defied my order."

Orihime held back her sob as she nodded obediently to the man's request. She knew that she was powerless against those men.

Gently, Ulquiorra released her from his grip and moved towards the low class vampires. They just kept coming and coming. He picked up a piece of sharp wood from beside his feet.

All Orihime could hear were screams and sounds of struggling. It kept continuing for what felt like hours and then suddenly it stopped. She tried to walk towards where she had heard the sound. She wanted to know what was going on.

Suddenly she felt someone breathing from behind her ear.

"Woman, you must leave."

She deduced that it was the man from before. She held up her hand and tried to touch him. She wanted to face him and thank him for saving her.

She was able to touch his shoulder, then his biceps. She continued on, hoping to reach for his hand when she felt something sticking through the man's palms. Was this…wood?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the man hissed in pain which startled Orihime. It seems that the man had taken quite a damage from what happened.

"Please…let me tend to your injuries." She pleaded, her eyes still shut.

Ulquiorra remained silent. He hated how Orihime was always so trusting. He held her hand and moved her towards a dark spot in the woods. It was already evening and you can barely make out anything from the dark.

"Open your eyes." He commanded

She hesitated no further and opened her eyes. She was only greeted by a silhouette and a pair of penetrating yellow eyes.

"Keep this. Wear it at all times." Ulquiorra handed out what looked like a locket. She opened it and saw some sort of herb inside it. "It's vervain. It will keep you away from harm. Vampires won't be able to manipulate you when you wear it. If you have any more questions, refer to Kurosaki Ichigo. He knows everything that you wish to know."

Orihime quickly wore the necklace around her neck. It was intricately designed and it looked pretty expensive.

The man suddenly started to move away. She swiftly drew her hand out and stopped him from moving away.

"Please, if there's any way that I could help you. My house is not far from here and I could easily help you recover from your wounds. It is the only way I can repay you."

Ulquiorra turned his back slightly to look at her.

"The only way you can help me is if you stay as far away from harm as possible."

With that, he shoved her hand away and left the confused girl gaping at his retreating silhouette.

Orihime clutched her hand to the locket he had given her and was left in a daze.

"INOUE-SAN! Are you alright?" Ichigo yelled as he made her way to her, tending to her injuries.

"I'm…fine." She simply said as Ichigo carried her and left.

Ulquiorra watched them from afar and also left as soon as they were out of sight. His fangs went back to normal and his eyes were emerald green once again.

"At least I know that with him, you are safe, Orihime."

* * *

><p>Too much, too much is never enough<br>I had you and I gave you up  
>No idea where my mind was for months<br>I woke up, I cashed in all of my luck  
>Walked hand and hand with your trust<br>And everybody was kissing on fire  
>And we all got burnt<p>

It'd be safer to hate her  
>Than to love her and to lose her<br>It'd be safer to hate her all around

And nobody knows what it's like  
>To live and die on the inside<br>Nobody knows what it's like  
>To be one of a kind<p>

-_Safer to Hate Her_, You Me At Six


	5. Chapter 5: The Pureblood

AN: This is a really important chapter. Everything will be explained here. The story of the Pureblood, Vampires and Hunters will all be in here to finally shed some light into the concept of the story so read this carefully! :D

Probably gonna make this fic rated M for the next chapter. I'm not sure though. I need your toughts whether I should keep it safe or go all out. Message me your opinion or leave a review :)

Again, I would like to thank everyone who have tuned-in on both my stories. Your feedback is very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>"So vampires are…real?"<p>

Orihime couldn't totally grasp the idea but for some odd reason she found it believable. She lay tiredly on her bed and looked at the worried Ichigo. He was thinking deeply within himself. He was not sure if an innocent soul like Orihime could handle the truth. He eventually decided to tell her everything for her own protection.

"Well yes they are. They have been around for centuries and they haven't been this aggressive since the Vampire and Werewolf War back in the 1600s. Obviously, the vampires have triumphed, and they gained the power to walk in the daylight by obtaining the Moonstone. Of course, everyone thought it was just a myth, and the memory of the event was kept from the public. Ever since that day, the vampires have only appeared when necessary. They were pretty much content with animal blood sustaining them, well that is up until now."

Ichigo smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Orihime had been shifting uncomfortably in her bed about the revealed story. So her dreams were sort of real after all…

"You see, to prevent that sort of stuff to happen again, people have learned to wield their 'Inocencia'. This is where the Vampire Hunters come in."

"Inocencia…?" Orihime muttered silently, curiously looking at Ichigo.

"Innocence. It was said that all people born to this world naturally have Innocence. However, only a few can harness it and gain its power. A person's Inocencia varies with the will of the wielder. If a person is not strong enough to face their fears or have tainted their soul's innocence by devoting their lives to evil, one cannot be blessed with the power of the Inocencia. If the wielder has a reason to live for and will continue recognizing and facing his fear, he will eventually become a Vampire Hunter."

Ichigo stopped for a moment and looked at the worried Orihime. It seems the time has come for him to reveal the identities of some of the Vampire Hunters.

"Rukia, Uryuu, Chad and I are all Vampire Hunters. We were able to master our Innocence 3 years ago. I'm sorry that I only told you now." Ichigo added, bowing his head slightly and looking at the floor.

Orihime's eyes widened slightly in shock. Her friends were Vampire Hunters for 3 years now and she had no idea. She had always been the damsel in distress and now that she learned about the Hunters and existence of Vampires, she felt even more helpless. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood." Orihime asked, holding back her tears.

Ichigo raised his head and looked at Orihime.

"You are just…too pure of a soul. We couldn't bring ourselves to tell you. You hold too much innocence." Ichigo responded, moving his hand over hers as a comforting gesture.

"…You see, that's really not all the story." Ichigo added, squeezing her hands slightly as if he was asking permission to continue. Orihime, in turn, nodded, wanting to know everything.

"Anyone can obtain Inocencia, however, there can only be one Pureblood."

"A Pureblood?"

"Yes. For centuries, vampires and hunters have searched for the Pureblood. Eventually, both parties gave up until Captain General Yamamoto has prophesized that a Pureblood would soon grace the Earth with its presence. I suspect that all this riot happening now in both parties is because of the prediction, not to mention that the Hogyoku has been stolen."

"What is a Hogyoku?"

"Well…I'm not really quite sure but if one obtains both the Hougyoku and the Pureblood, then God help us all." Ichigo chuckled slightly.

Orihime's tears involuntarily streamed down her face. She was not sure why she was so affected with the issue when she only found out about it now. Ichigo suddenly began to worry. He moved closer to Orihime and gave her a comforting hug.

Orihime couldn't help it much longer and she started to cry on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Inoue-san. We will protect you from those monsters. They won't ever lay their filthy claws on you. I promise."

Orihime sobbed silently at Ichigo's arms and returned his hug. She wasn't sure why but something in her believes that not all vampires were bad.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's rude to pry at other people's business." Urahara chuckled lightly at the ebony-haired man.<p>

Ulquiorra moved away from Orihime's door that was left ajar and placed his hands in his pocket. He didn't know why the sight of the orange-haired man hugging Orihime stirred a certain anger in him. He was thankful though that Orihime was safe from harm.

"I do not have any business with the woman. I have only come here to see you." Ulquiorra stated coldly, following Urahara to a safer place to talk.

"Well, eventually the truth will come out. Why not hit two birds with one stone now that you're here?" Urahara stated teasingly.

"I do not wish to repeat myself, Urahara-sensei. I am only here for my belongings and the medication. Now that she is with the Vampire Hunters, I would no longer fear of her well-being. I have no reason to stay here at this town any longer."

"There! You said it. The Great Might Ulquiorra has admitted to know fear." Urahara pointed at him, his face forming an annoying smile.

Ulquiorra, in turn, tried not to hear what the eccentric man had told him. It was simply a slip of tongue, nothing more…

Urahara eventually moved towards the cabinets, looking for the medications. He took out 2 black suitcases and handed it over to Ulquiorra.

"Everything you need is there. Medications, blood pills, animal blood, vervain and some wooden stake just to be sure."

"Arigato, Urahara-sensei." Ulquiorra bowed and turned to leave.

He walked along the familiar hallways. Everything was turning out fine until he heard someone following right behind him.

"Ul-Ulquiorra-san? What are you doing here so late in the night?"

Ulquiorra sighed. The last thing he wanted to happen was to encounter the auburn-haired woman.

"What I do is none of your business, woman." He stated coolly. Not even turning his head to look at her. He resumed back to walking.

"You sound just like him…" Orihime gasped, remembering the events that transpired at the forest.

Ulquiorra held his breath for a second. He turned to face the woman and looked deeply in her eyes.

"You will forget that I was here and will not remember this conversation we had."

Orihime looked back deeply into his eyes until she finally said, "…Huh?"

Ulquiorra mentally kicked himself when he finally remembered that he had given the woman vervain and he can no longer compel her. Her scent was too enticing that he cannot concentrate on the situation at hand.

"I have no obligation to initiate a conversation with you. My business here does not involve you. Soon enough, I will be gone from your life for good so your pursuit of my identity is pointless." Ulquiorra countered, keeping his pride in check.

Orihime couldn't hide her hurt. She watched as Ulquiorra left into the shadows. She wanted to pursue him but she just couldn't move in her place. She had a lot of questions, especially about him. Recently, bits and pieces of her memory have been returning to her in her sleep and one thing remained constant. Ulquiorra was always in it.

* * *

><p>The following weeks have been uneventful. Everything played out ordinarily from day to day. Orihime would go to school on weekdays, go back home in the afternoon, sometimes she would hang out with her friends. When she gets home, she helps Urahara in preparing dinner. After that, she would study and watch some TV. When her favorite show, 'Chappy the Rabbit', was over, she would prepare for bed and try to get some sleep.<p>

However, something that also remained constant was that she was having the same dream. It was on one evening that she finally decided that she must put an end to the chain of mysteries. She would finally confront the man who's been the center of her curious nature.

* * *

><p>Orihime gasped and sat up up quickly from her sleep. She had yet, another dream. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and felt her body becoming numb. She looked over at her side table and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. She gently stood up from her bed, her nightgown flowing down to her creamy legs. She looked over at the open window and saw darkness envelop the streets. She couldn't take anymore of this pretense. She needed to obtain answers, especially now that she has gotten herself involved.<p>

Acting impulsively, she took out a knife and held her locket in place. She moved out of her room and silently got out of the house, careful not to wake up Urahara.

The wind was exceptionally cool today and the rain started to pour gently on her skin. She shivered but continued on, heading towards the forest, wearing only a nightgown and holding a knife on her right hand.

Eventually she found herself at the forest. She was at the same place where she had met the mysterious man.

She held out her knife and placed it over her arm, striking a good portion of her skin. She bit her lip at the pain as blood started to trickle down her arm.

She waited for a few minutes until she heard someone move past by her. She turned around and looked but no one was there. She heard another swift movement by her right and moved over to the area. She grabbed a sharp piece of wood from the ground on the way there. She knew that she was helpless against what she was expecting to come but she had no choice. This was the only way she thought of to finally meet him again.

Suddenly, she felt someone grip her waist from behind her. She shakily looked behind and saw the same penetrating yellow eyes. However, that was not the only thing that caught her attention. From his eyes gushed out black tear marks streaming down of his face. Ivory horns protruded from his head which was similar to a demon's. He had enormous bat-like wings protruding from his back. His hands and legs were clawed and covered in black fur. That was all that she could make out from her view of him. She tried to free herself from the creature's painful grasp.

Unexpectedly, he drew out his fangs and Orihime braced herself for the impact. She closed her eyes and readied herself when she was freed unexpectedly from the creature's grip.

She opened her eyes to find out what happened. There, before her, was the creature, slowly reverting back to his human form.

"!" Ulquiorra screamed as his wings and horns went back to his skin, leaving a gush of blood streaming over his head and back. The hole in his chest started to fill up and his claws returned back to his pale hands. The tear marks on his eyes vanished and was replaced with teal green ones. He hissed in terrible pain as he saw the woman approach him.

Orihime hurriedly went to his aid. She did not expect something like this to happen. Ulquiorra lay naked on the grass, his body filled with bruise and cuts. He was losing too much blood.

Orihime held the weak man in her arms as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Ulquiorra! Y—you have to hold on! Don't die on me…please. Stay with me. "

Orihime place her hand on his cheek and whispered gently, "Don't make me forget you…again."

Ulquiorra tried desperately to open his eyes. She remembers? He held out his hand brushed strands of her hair from her face.

"Leave me…Get out of here while…you still can." He whispered weakly. He could feel his consciousness slip away. This time he will finally be gone for good and he will post no threat to Orihime any longer.

"DON'T DIE ULQUIORRA! DON'T DIE GODDAMN IT!" Orihime screamed as she held Ulquiorra even tighter.

Ulquiorra smirked slightly at the woman. He had always thought of her as a strong girl. He knew that she could stand up for herself. He had faith in her.

"Drink from me…" Orihime whispered into his ear. He couldn't hide his shock from her request. She knew that her life might be on the line if she offered him her blood, a blood of a Pureblood.

"Drink my blood or I swear I'll let you eat my red bean paste cupcakes!" Orihime threatened, which made Ulquiorra chuckle a bit. "I trust you…I trust you'll come back to me and stay by my side." She added, placing her forehead over his.

Ulquiorra looked through her gray eyes and didn't see any trace of fear. He didn't need any more words from her to stop him from what he's going to do. Gently, he sat up and gripped her shoulders. She tilted her head to the side and let Ulquiorra's fangs dig through her neck.

Orihime bit her lip in pain but she could tell that he was doing it as gently as possible. It felt less painful than it was the first time he had drank her blood.

He continued seeping through her strength until suddenly, an orange shield started to envelop them. Ulquiorra stopped and observed the phenomenon. His bloodied body started to heal rapidly. He looked over at Orihime and saw the blood streaming down from her neck abnormally fast.

"Stop it." Ulquiorra commanded. Orihime remained staring blankly and the cut on her neck started to grow even bigger.

"STOP IT, ORIHIME!" Ulquiorra screamed, shaking her rather forcefully, wanting her to come back to her senses.

At that very moment, the orange shield disappeared and transformed into 2 crystal-like hairpins that fell into Orihime's hands. After that, Orihime had collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Ulquiorra stood up and carried her safely into his arms. He walked away from the forest and headed back at Urahara's. This time, he knew that he would never make the same mistake of ever leaving her side again.

* * *

><p>"So the Pureblood has finally awakened huh?"<p>

"It appears so. Everything is going according to plan."

Gin flashed a wide grin at Aizen before he bowed and left. Aizen leaned his back to the chair and took the piece of crystal on the table in front of him. He looked admirably at it and chuckled slightly.

"So a half-developed Hougyoku and an awakened Pureblood. This is gonna be quite interesting."

* * *

><p>Sometimes life seems too quiet<br>Into paralyzing silence  
>Like the moonless dark<br>Meant to make me strong

Familiar breath of my old lies  
>Changed the color in my eyes<br>Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
>I'll take this piece of you<br>And hope for all eternity  
>For just one second I felt whole<br>As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
>To face the ugly girl that's smothering me<br>Sitting closer than my pain  
>He knew each tear before it came<br>Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

-_Sorrow_, Flyleaf


End file.
